Masato Takahashi!
by Caffreys
Summary: Ken broods over a mission and wants to speak with Aya! A rather fanciless summary, but thats all I can do!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss or any of the characters

Pairing: Aya x Ken (hinted – almost – well – anyway)

Part 1/3

Warnings: hm… good question … don't know …

sap? … don't know!

Lime? … well, I doubt, whether one can call it that or not …!

Romance? … matter of opinon ;)

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------

It was quiet in the house. Only the weak light of the kitchen shimmered into the living room and was supported by the glow of the moon. A soft sigh could be heard when a glass was placed on the small table before the TV. Ken leant back and closed his eyes for a moment. Normally he hated such moments, moments like this, in which he was completely alone, in which he could hear nothing more than his own heartbeat. With a renewed sigh, he opened his eyes, reached for the bottle, which was placed next to him, and refilled his glass.

It was short to midnight and he was alone. An hour ago Ken already had given up to find something meaningfully - or in his present mood something mindless – on TV. Instead, he had snatched up the bottle of Whiskeys, which he found in the bar and sought distraction in it. Since that, he sat on the ground and brooded. The bottle was hardly touched. As much, as he tried to numb his senses with this Irish stuff, he couldn't.

He was no drinker and strongly doubted, that he could ever become one. Sure, he occasionally enjoyed a good beer, a whiskey, cocktail, whatever, but alcohol was and will always remain a red rag for him. Ken screwed down the cap of the bottle, placed it again next to him on the ground and leaned his head back on the sofa.

"Team!" he hissed, lost in his thoughts, before he set up again and took a sip of his glass. What did the word 'team' mean? What did the word team mean for him? For Yoji? For Omi? For … Aya? Ken released a derogatory breath through his nose, when he thought about the word.

For Ken the word 'team' always meant strength, honesty, trust … like back in the J-League, when he still was a goalkeeper, when he still could do, what he loved, surrounded by like-minded people, who understood him, who trusted him, whom HE trusted, until … yes until … Kase …! But that was an old story. Ken still thought of Kase, of the time, they spent together. Untroubled time. And of Kase's betrayal … of the pain, that inevitably followed the betrayal of his best friend, left behind an empty dark place in Ken. But that was the past, nothing he could change. It was hart for Ken to live with this betrayal, with the murder of his once best friend, but … life goes on. If there had been something he could learn from, then that, that trust was some valuable commodity, that he had to deal with his trust carefully. Something he always kept at the back of his mind and confronted others more sceptically ever since.

But not Weiß. Sure he knew Kase almost his whole life, Weiß on the other hand only three years. Well, he knew Omi for so long, Yoji somewhat more shortly, and Aya … he knew Aya now for somewhat over a year, nevertheless he would go through fire and water for them, would risk his own life for them. He was sure, that they were worth it, that he hadn't invested his trust incorrectly in them. Yet how did it look the other way round? He knew Omi longest. Omi was always there for him, from the beginning, supported him, when he couldn't stand it any longer, when the reality, in which he lived, overtook him. God, they were both so young. So innocent, nevertheless …! Omi always carried a smile on his face and his large blue eyes held nothing, but honesty and love for him. He adored Omi for his friendship he brought towards him and for his immortal optimism, that was unshakeable even in the gloomiest moments. At least it seemed so, cause Omi's eyes could never completely conceal the dolour and the terrible moments, which they had seen in their young life. Omi was friendly and helpful, towards everyone, but for Weiß he would give his life. For each of Weiß, even for Aya.

Yoji was a strange human race. Yoji was the Playboy of the members of Weiß. He flirted with everyone, who had a skirt and wasn't on a tree on the count of three. Who got to know Yoji saw the cheerful, jaunty, sexy Kudou Yoji, who could, with a single view of his green eyes and his sunglasses, which seemed to be adnated in the mean time, seduce everyone between legal and decay. Of course Yoji preferred legal and decay was always out of question, nevertheless a view, a smile of Kudou Yoji sufficed to melt everyone's heart. Let it be feminine, or male. However, that was the way the outside world knew Yoji, or got to know him. The true Kudou Yoji was anything but a Playboy. He was a man, who had lost everything near and dear, who had given up life, who had been waiting for fate to put paid to his miserable life … until Weiß came.

It was a camouflage, a farce he kept up in order to escape his own bitter reality. Sometimes it seemed, as if he would succeed, as if he tried to see for himself, that life was all right, that life was a big game, brimmed with fun, sex and alcohol. But it wasn't and Ken knew that. Yoji suffered, every day, every day, since Ken knew him. Men do the strangest things to forget, to make the past really past and Yoji's way was … well … Yoji's way. He desperately clinged to his image, an image outsiders never seemed to question, an image, which should convince him, that the world was all right. As open, as Yoji seemed to be, as much, as he tried to convince Ken and the rest of Weiß, he has everything under control, … they knew it. They knew it all. At least Omi and Ken did. Whether Aya knew it, or not, was another thing.

What did Aya know? What did they know about Aya? Aya was well the most peculiar among the Weiß-Assassins. Aya didn't speak much, whereby not much was relative. Of course Aya spoke. 'Hn' 'Aa' 'Shi-Ne' and the longest sentence in Fujimiya Aya's life was probably 'If you are not buying anything, get out!' Now well, that was exaggerated. Of course Aya spoke, otherwise all of Weiß would already have started an unscheduled, never to be pursued mission in the matter of 'Deny Fujimiya Aya his tomorrow'. How they – however – could plausible convince Kritiker of their ignorance concerning the whereabouts of the Weiß-Leaders, was another thing, non of the rest of Weiß had yet thought about seriously. Well, omit seriously, but nevertheless … everyone of Weiß would stop short of doing this. They cared for him. All of them cared for him. He may be a pigheaded, cold-hearted, arrogant bastard, he was their bastard. They liked him nevertheless. Well, he was by all means a nice-looking bastard. A damned nice-looking bastard.

Of course Aya spoke, not much, at least nothing concerning his person. He spoke with them about the missions, about occurring thing concerning the flowers shop and occasionally Small-Talk concerning the simple Weiß-life. Occasionally he spoke with all remaining Weiß-members about this and that. God, he even talked once with Ken about soccer. Nevertheless, Aya never really spoke. Not in the sense, as Omi, Yoji, or Ken did. God, Ken knew so much about Omi and Yoji, even about Aya, but everything he knew about Aya, the silent leader had never told him himself. Things, he found out by accident. What did this reveal about Aya's attitude towards Weiß? Towards his Team, 'cause that was, what they were! They had to count on each another, had to trust each another, that was after all the definition of 'team'. But Aya shut himself off, relinquished nothing, what could cave in his arrogant, cold shell. A mask, a farce, like each of Weiß carried or lived. Even Ken.

Ken himself was hardly better. He knew it, nevertheless he was more Omi and Yoji, than Aya. Even he had his mask, which he only took off at night, when he was alone in his room, like each of Weiß. Ken was cheerful, laughed mostly and was friendly, helpful and credulous. Ken loved children, loved the life as a Florist, loved his team members, with all their anxieties, quirks and peculiarity. Ken was pigheaded, hot-headed and passionate in everything he did. Ken made no half things. If he was furious, he was, if he was happy, he was, if he was depressed and sad, he was … not only half, but 100 per cent. A thing he never was able to conceal. Nevertheless he had learned to conceal his deepest anxieties and thoughts behind a mask. His mask was his smile. He smiled. Often. It was like a compulsion, whenever something went wrong, whenever someone in his team, in his family, was depressed or sad … he smiled, no matter how he felt. When Ken thought, that his own well-being, his own feelings were not so important, than that of the others, he smiled. He couldn't live with it, to know, that those, who meant so much to him, suffered. Of course his mask wasn't able to conceal everything. Ken was certain that his team members, his friends, knew, that sometimes his smile was only attached, that he sometimes seemed to get lost behind that smile.

Again Ken took a sip of his whiskey and sighed. There he sat now, however, in the dark of the Weiß-house and brooded over his team members. Why? A good question. Why? He dare say it was the last mission, that mission which showed him the bitter truth quite plainly. A mission, which ended hardly twenty hours ago. A positive end for Weiß and Kritiker, nevertheless it left a knot in Ken's chest, he wasn't able to swallow.

-------------------------------------------

Weiß's had to eliminate the heart of a dubious company. A charitable establishment, which collected money for the aids and cancer research under false pretences. Instead of it, it gathered homeless and orphaned children of the streets of Japan in order to carry out tests at them for a new designer drug. Masato Takahashi was a member of the government, for the police unimpeachable and the heart of this company. Masato Takahashi had to die.

The mission went according to plan. Yoji and Ken were instructed to look after the guards while Aya should attend to the target. Omi kept an eye on everything over his laptop and coordinated the rest of Weiß. It seemed to be a smooth mission. Yoji and Ken had knocked out the guards and waited at the arranged point for Aya, but he didn't come. The time passed and Ken became more and more fidgety. Again and again he activated his Bugnuks while he observed the house with stifled eyes. If they hadn't been still on mission, Yoji would have probably snatched the Bugnuks away from him. Omi's concerned voice over the Com let went them in action.

"Uhm, guys, Abyssinian doesn't report! I don't know, what's the matter! He hasn't moved from his position! He is still in the house!"

"We are on the way, Bombay!" How Yoji was able to remain so calm, was a mystery to Ken, nevertheless, they ran without changing an other word, back to the estate. They paused in front of the room on the first floor, in which Aya still was. Ken's heart rushed. It was a rush that hardly let one breathe, one, that hurt it in the throat. A short view to Yoji sufficed and Ken kicked in the door, ready to send everyone, who wasn't Aya, into happy hunting ground, but what he saw, let him freeze.

Aya was on his knees, his Katana next to him on the ground and he saw, with icy look, up to that man, he had to eliminate. The barrel of a gun pressed hard against Aya's forehead. A satanic smile graced Masato Takahashi's lips, as he pulled the trigger.

"IIIIIIEEEE!" Ken jumped forward, the sharp blades of his Bugnuks extended, his eyes frantically. Blood splattered toward him and covered his face. A frightened gurgle could be heard, as the target slumped to the ground, covered in his own blood.

"Bastard!" Ken didn't know, what he should think in this moment, what he should do, as he heard the deep, calm voice of his leader. He just stood there, with disbelieving eyes and stared at Aya, who pulled his Katana out of the victim's body and fell back exhausted. He sat on his heels, closed eyes and breathed deeply. Ken still wasn't able to completely understand what had happened.

„A-Aya…?"  
"Mission fulfilled! Let's get out of here!" with a fluent movement Aya wiped off his Katana at the shirt of the victim, as he stood and left the room.

„Ay…!" Ken swallowed, when he gazed after Yoji and Aya, as they left the room. If his heart had rushed earlier, as there were no tomorrow, it now beat so slowly, Ken feared it would fail. Slowly the events, that had happened here, seeped into his brain.

"K'so!" Ken snarled, as he nervously brushed his bangs out of his face. Jam. How often did something like that happen? The probability that a gun failed, was so slight … slighter than … "Oh Shit!" Ken's hands trembled, as he turned away from the victim and also left the room.

-------------------------------------------

Each of them had his own way to deal with the course of a mission. It's not, as if a mission always gnaw on them, because that was their life. Everyone knew how to deal with it. Like an office job … clock out, no longer think of it, until the next time. Usually it worked exactly that way, but sometimes, sometimes … like this mission …

Omi was with a schoolmate, God knows, what they were up to, study, party, … however Omi was old enough. Yoji was as always out and about, celebrate, flirt, brood, drink, … who knew hundred per cent what he really did. And Aya was … well, Ken knew where Aya was. He was always there, whenever he could. Aya … Ken recalled why he was sitting here in the living room, with a bottle of whiskey. The mission. The fact, that Masato Takahashi pulled the trigger, the fear to lose Aya, to witness, as he got shoot dead in front of his team members eyes, his friends, his family … That fact let Ken's heart almost stop.

What should he say? What should he tell? What should he remember? What would he remember? Who was Aya? Would she understand?

Again Ken made a sip of his glass and sighed. With tired eyes he stared at the closet in front of him, no particular point, nothing, simply only stare, lost in his thoughts. The clicking of a lock could be heard, as the back door of the house slid close. Soft footsteps could be heard, the rustling of a coat, again footsteps, then silence.

"What are you doing here in the dark?"

Yes, what did he do here? Ken refilled his glass, replaced the bottle again next to him on the ground, but didn't bother to screw down the bottle this time.

"Thinking!"  
"Hn!"  
"…"  
"…… about what?"  
"The love life of the earthworms!"  
"Discovered something new?"  
"Nah!"  
"Go to sleep, Ken!"  
"…hm!"  
"Goodnight!"  
"Aya?"  
"…"  
For the first time since Aya had entered the house, Ken looked up and peeked over the brim of his glass.  
"Sit by me, Aya!"  
"Go to sleep, Ken!"  
"Aya … please … sit down!"  
"Ken?"  
"Do it! Only once, please, do what I ask you!"

A wearily sigh could be heard, as Aya turned away from the stairway and stepped through the kitchen into the living room. He didn't know, why he was doing this, why he didn't go upstairs to his room, why he didn't leave Ken behind in the darkness. Was it Ken's plea? A plea, which was so atypical for the brunette.

"Ken?"  
"Take a glass along!"  
Aya slowed down and tilted his head. For a moment he stared into Ken's eyes, tried to find a sense behind the otherwise so cheerful brunettes. With an elegant movement he turned to the closet, took a glass out of the shelf and continued his way into the living room.

"Here!" Ken tapped with his right hand on the place next to him on the ground, observed Aya as he waked unsure around the small table.

"Ken?"  
"What?"  
Aya glanced at the bottle of whiskey, that was placed next to Ken on the ground. One-third of the bottle was already missing. A questioning look wandered to the bar. //Good! Nothing else is missing// Aya noticed. He knew his teammate well enough, to know that drinking was non of his hobbies.

"Ken, everything all right?"  
"Of course!"  
"Well then, what am I doing here?"  
"Plonk yourself down!"  
Slowly Aya drooped onto the sofa and sat back. Ken reached for the bottle and filled the glass, which Aya had placed on the table.

"Kanpai!"  
"…Kanpai!" hesitantly Aya took the glass and sniffed at the whisky. He watched, how Ken made a good gulp and placed the glass back on the table. He wondered, what's gotten into his teammate, that he sat here in the dark and tried to get drunk, all by himself. That was something he didn't expect of Ken. Ken was not the type of person, who simply got drunk, who simply let himself go, at least not, what concerned alcohol. Ken was cheerful, clumsy, honest and had always a smile on his face. Carefully Aya sipped at his glass and put it down again.

"Ken?"  
"Hey, I know, who I am, you know, who I am, so, there is no reason to overuse my name!"  
"O-kay?!"  
Ken smiled wry, as he turned to Aya.

"Non the less … K e n … What's the matter?" lost in thoughts Ken swayed his glass in the hand and watched, how the whiskey pulled its orbit. He had asked Aya to join him, to keep him company. Why? Yes, why? He wanted to talk. With Aya. With the man, he hardly knew, who he nearly had lost yesterday. For good. Aya ?

What should he say? What should he tell? What should he remember? What would he remember? Who was Aya? Would she understand?

"I want to talk!"  
"What about?"  
"About … the mission … about yesterday … about Weiß … about me … about Yoji … and Omi … about you …!"  
"What's there to talk about?"  
"More, than you think!" he mumbled, while he let his glass sink into his lap. "More, than you think!" slowly Ken looked up and glanced into his teammates eyes. They say, the eyes are the windows of the soul. Aren't they?  
"Doesn't it scare you?"  
"What?"  
"To die! Just like that! To stop to exist! To just depart this world, without …!" Ken interrupted, but didn't avoid his leaders eyes.

"Where have you been, Aya?"  
"It's non of your business!"  
"Well, I think it is! Where have you been, Aya?"  
Aya squeezed his lips when he tried to keep his calm. He wasn't willing to sit here any longer with an apparently tipsy Ken and talk about things, that were nobody's business, nobody's, except his.  
"Out!"  
"You don't go out, Aya, never, why now?"  
"…"  
"Where have you been?"  
Aya's eyes narrowed dangerously, when he slowly rose from the sofa.  
"I'm going to bed! And you should too! Goodnight, Ken!"  
"You could have died yesterday, Aya!"  
"Not only yesterday!" the tired, hardly audible voice could be heard when Aya turned his back on Ken.

"What should I say?"  
"…"  
"What should I tell?"  
"Go to sleep, Ken!"  
"What, Aya?"  
"Goodnight!"  
"Talk to me! Damned, TALK TO ME, RAN!"

-------------------------------------------

So, I hope you enjoyed the first part! The story is actual finished, well in german it is, my problem is only: I am not a native speaker and must translate the whole story! This takes a while, 'cause I'm actually a little busy! Therefore I also hope that I haven't made all too many mistakes. Well, if I did, sorry! Volunteers, one pace forward! ;)  
Part 2 will follow soon (I hope)!

I'm absolutely not against reviews, criticism, prais, complains, what ever … Far from it! Give it to me! ;) Well, of course, only if you want!

So long

caffreys


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss or any of the characters

Pairing: Aya x Ken (hinted – almost – well – anyway)

Part 2/3

First of all … **SPECIAL THANKS TO CARROTHIEN** for proof reading this chapter!

rogue: Is it really that long? Hm … well than … your welcome! I'll do may best! Maybe one day I write a second story in English. I have more than enough ideas for Ran/Ken stories.

box: thx a lot for your compliment! I really appreciate that. About the conversation and Aya … if you found him a little OCC in the first chapter, than I'm curious about what you'll say about the second! ;)

abisinio: Well, Aya/Ken is also my favourite pairing. I love them. I'm glad, that you like it so far. And maybe Aya is worried about Ken and maybe he leaves him, or not, who can say. ;)

carrothien: again … thank you so much for helping me! I really, really appreciate that. And I'm pleased to hear, that you like this story!

HeatherR: I also thank you very much for your compliment! I love to hear that you like Ken's brooding and their talk. In this chapter there'll be more of that. So, hope you enjoy it. :)

So, here you go … the second part!

* * *

"Talk to me. Damn it, TALK TO ME, RAN!" 

Aya's movement froze when Ken called him by his name. What was that? How did he know? What was happening here? Aya bit on his bottom lip and for the first time in a long time he had the feeling that he had lost the control. Ran. Ken knew his name. Would the structure 'Aya', which he had built up for so long, had maintained for so long, collapse? Slowly Aya turned around, tried to hold his view as icy as possible, but he knew that he wasn't able to conceal the shock and the confusion.

"Duh!" Ken provocatively craned his chin, as he looked, from his place on the ground, up to Aya. "What's the matter, Ran? Did you see a ghost? Maybe the ghost of the past?" Ken giggled softly, when he saw Aya's appalled look and sipped at his glass.

"Still tired, Ran?" With a mischievous smile, Ken tapped on the place Aya had sat before, but Aya made no move to follow his invitation. Instead he suppressed a grudge, which threatened to well up in him, and concentrated on maintaining his composure.

"I prefer to stand."  
"Suit yourself." For some time it remained quiet between them both. Ken had started the ball rolling, however he knew not whether he would like the way this evening would take. He only knew that he was not able to let the matter rest. He wasn't able to simply go to bed, turn his back on the gnawing thoughts and anxieties that were aroused in him. He wasn't able to carry on with this and watch how Aya lived alongside them. The probability that a gun failed was so slight. So slight. What, if Aya didn't return from the next mission?

What should he say? What should he tell? What should he remember? What would he remember? Who was Aya? Would she understand?

"I can't force you to talk to me, to talk to us, but I can try, or can't I, Aya?" Ken's view was again concentrated on an empty point as he sipped at his glass.

Aya was still, as though he were paralysed, when he fixed his eyes on his team mate. With an icy look he tried to spear him, to force him to disappear, to tell him, how he knew. He had tried for so long to maintain his farce, had hidden behind it, felt safe. Safe from feelings, or emotions that these three young men were able to inspire in him. In Ran. Ran, who, for such a long time, no longer existed, no longer for the world, merely just for him. Hidden behind Aya. He couldn't simply go now, or could he? Slowly he released the breath he seemed to have held and returned to the place next to Ken.

"Talk." with inexpressive face he dropped onto the sofa and took his glass, which he had left before.  
"Hn…" there was no denying that Ken wasn't adaptive. He lived already long enough together with the introverted redhead. "It was so easy for me … just now, as I thought about it … before you came and now … I don't know, where I should begin." slowly Ken's view seemed to return from the nothingness he was in and looked up. Blue, almost already violet eyes, fixed him, tried to conceal all emotions that were hidden behind them.

"Start with, why I'm here." was the deep voice of Aya to hear.  
"Because I would like to talk to you."  
"So you said. What about?"  
"About us … about Weiß … about …"  
"Where do you know it from?" interrupted Aya as he set down his glass and gave Ken a frowning look.

"Manx. Manx told me, in fact had confirmed it. I had read your file, at that time, when you came to us. At the day after our … 'encounter' … in the Koneko." Ken rubbed his chin, lost in his thought. That had been a day. He never would have reckoned that he would see this man again, this man, whom he had met at that time on the roof. A man? No more than a boy, with such embittered eyes that Ken never had seen before. He was too caught up to his own sight, too enchained, than to undertake something. "I knew your name from the beginning, your real name. Manx said that since we already had such a 'good' start …, I should also know who you are." a sigh escaped Ken, that rival the attempt of a laughter.

"Why …" Aya still remembered that day well. God, had his bones ached at that time. He had woken up in a room that had been totally strange to him fixed up and guarded by a man who was also totally strange to him. Nevertheless his first thought drifted to that young man he had to owe his condition. He didn't wonder, who the man at his bed was, that man who named him Aya, whose room it was, whose bed, the only thoughts that entertained his mind were about the boy with the brown hair. Aya still remembered well, he mentally smiled at the thought of the events of that day. did good. It did so damned good. "… have you never said something?"

"Why should I have? It was your choice to let us belief your name is really Aya, as strange as it was for us. God, which parents name their son Aya. Omi and Yoji never called that into question again since your first encounter, although they had second thoughts. I thought that one day the moment would come in which you would tell us the truth, that one day the day would come, when you trust us insofar as to show us your true self, that you tell us, whom we had entrusted our life all the time, who the man is, who entrusted us his life. But the day didn't come." Ken's voice became softer and softer, more and more unsteady and again his eyes sought a point far away. "Don't you trust us? Don't you trust me, Ran?"

The quiet, that followed Ken's question, was back-breaking. Aya tightened all his muscles, as he brooded over the words he had heard just now from Ken. That can't really be. He had neither the power nor the will to deal with this. Not now. Not tomorrow, not before he had reached his goal. But what should he do? Get up? Leave? Let the matter rest? Pin down Hidaka Ken with his patented glare and force him to never talk about that again? Pin down … hmmm …

"I cannot speak for Ran. I don't know Ran any more." Now there was no way back for Aya. He had given way to his internal pressure, his instinct, the entire situation without a struggle. What should he have done? Deny it? Separate the bond that unmistakably seemed to exist between him and the other Weiß-members? Return to the origin, to the day before he had met Ken and the others?  
"Oh really?" the sarcastic undertone was like a slap in Aya's face.

"Ran is like a … spectator … a spectator in the last tier … he knows nothing, he …" Aya interrupted. He didn't know, what he should say. Trembling he grasped the glass of whiskey and downed it. Oh yes, there was nothing like the burning feeling that welled up and let one forget everything else, at least for a split second. Ran.

Ken had observed that otherwise so silent man, watched closely each of his reactions and the changes in the blue, almost already violet eyes, remained not concealed. What was it? Grief? Sorrow? Fear? Resignation?

"Where have you been, Aya?"  
"Don't you know that already?"  
"I would like to hear it from you." Aya observes with tired eyes how Ken refilled his glass on the table with whiskey. A part of him wanted to get up, simply wanted to disappear, wanted to punish Ken for his curiosity, his incomparable type, which Aya had never seen otherwise by someone else and against which he couldn't protect himself, wanted to beat him, send him in unconsciousness, like that time, that time when they met the second time.  
"I was out."  
"Sure." again Ken sighed and suppressed a depreciative smile. It was a silly thing to believe that he was able to get Aya to speak to him. To really speak. The fact that he spoke about Ran, at least for a brief moment, was already more than Ken had hoped for. Nevertheless … would he ever really know him? Aya …

What should he say? What should he tell? What should he remember? What would he remember? Who was Aya? Would she understand?

"I was scared. God, I was so scared, Aya."  
"What of?"  
"That he shoots you. In front of our eyes. In front of _my_ eyes and I could do nothing to prevent it. God, I thought that would be your end. I thought I would never see you again." Aya observes the change in Ken's facial expression, the change of his eyes as they seemed to stare on an invisible point on the table, lost in thoughts, empty and a glint that let him swallow. Masato Takahashi.

This mission also didn't get past Aya without a hint. That evening, that mission … he himself had thought his life would be finished in that moment when Masato pressed the gun against his forehead, in that moment, when he fired. Aya's thoughts came thick and fast, turning over in his mind. The entire situation seemed to pass by in slow motion. His parents, the trip with his sister, the death of his parents, the car, Aya, Takatori, coma, Aya, Kritiker, the encounter on the roof, Ken, the Koneko, Ken, Takatori, Ken, Aya, Yoji, Omi, … Ken … Aya … Ken …

"He failed to do so."  
"Yes… this time." Ken's voice could hardly be heard. Again he saw the pictures of the mission, that moment in which he had fired and Ken thought it was the last time he would see Aya alive. "What's next time? What should I say? What?"  
"…"  
"What should I tell, Ran?"  
"…"  
"You don't understand it, do you? What, Ran, what?"

Crimson strands covered blue, almost violet eyes, when Aya shook his head slowly. He didn't understand. He didn't understand, what Ken wanted to say, what that was supposed to mean, but he was afraid to inquire, afraid he could hear something he didn't want to hear. He should get up. Simply go. Forget everything and leave Ken until tomorrow. Tomorrow. Tomorrow was good. Tomorrow was another day. A new day. A new beginning. Wasn't it?

"Iie." Came the shy replay from the redhead. His gaze rested on Ken's hands, observed how Ken played with the glass, sending the contents into symmetrical courses. Tomorrow. Tomorrow was another day, wasn't it?

"Where have you been, Aya?"  
"…"  
Again Ken refilled both glasses, replacing the already half empty bottle again next to him and pondered for a moment.  
"Did you know that Omi was abducted? Before his time with Weiß. When he was a child, no more than a child, who believed the world was all right? Did you know?" Again the redhead shook his head.  
"Yea… Omi was abducted. He was no more than a child. An anxious child, that hoped to be rescued by those, who he thought loved him. Do you know what happened?" this question was mere rhetorical, nevertheless he observed the quiet man inquiring.  
"Nothing. Nothing happened. At least nothing that Omi would have expected. What each would have expected. Nobody came. Nobody from his family came for him. He was rescued by a man, a man who was a total stranger." Ken pursed his lips lost in thoughts, breathed deeply, before he continued. "Persia. It was Persia. I don't know why, but he was there. Sometimes Omi talks in his sleep. He often has a restless sleep, that I can say. I've known him for such a long time now." again Ken's voice trailed off in memories and nothingness. "However … that you certainly knew already."

Again Aya was overwhelmed by the sarcasm and the bitterness in Ken's voice. Aya knew that Omi had suffered something bad, something, that again and again robed his sleep, but didn't know what. Should he have known, should he have noticed it? Should he have been interested? Yes, he should have. He knew that the youngest of the Weiß-members had a bad past, each of them had, but Aya never was about to pay their pasts enough attention. Why should he? He had his own problems. They were all old enough. They were all God damned murderers. They were doomed to live together, to kill together, and to suffer together. Every man is the architect of his own fate. Isn't he?

"Iie." again Aya wasn't able to say more than this simple word. He was too caught up in his thoughts, in his emotions, that this conversation bore.  
"Have you ever thought about?"  
"About what?"  
"About us? About Yoji, about Omi… About me?"  
"Hai."  
"Have you ever thought about who we are? Where we come from, what our story is?"  
"Aa."  
"To which conclusion have you come?"

For some time Aya thought about it. His gaze lost itself on Ken's chest, while he stared into space. To which conclusion? He knew nothing about Omi's past, until now that is. But he knew Yoji's and Ken's. Yet Omi's example showed Aya that there were so many things, so many inconsistencies … he knew that Yoji was no more a Playboy than he tried to let others believe. He knew that the oldest of Weiß was at heart a caring and honest man who was more brother than a colleague for the others. He knew that Ken's unencumbered and cheerful type was only a facade. He knew that Ken had lost this cheerful nature somewhere along the way. At some point when the fire nearly had devoured him. However only when Kase again broke the trust and delivered the harsh blow to the honest type of Ken had the young man lost his ego. Aya was able to observe how Ken backed more and more out, how he would commute his once honest smile into a part of his façade, a mask he seemed to carry since then and he hated Kase for that, for what he had destroyed in Ken. Sometimes … sometimes a simple gesture, a gesture which apparently seemed to mean so much for the brunette, could break through the structure of this mask and what appeared took Aya again and again the breath away in fascination.

Aya had to admit that he loved it. He loved it … to observe the Playboy, how he stood in the store and sorted the 'green, young things' from the 'ripe fruit', how he got Omi and Ken to blush with his quick tongue, or in Ken's case also sometimes to go overboard.

He loved Omi's openness, his innocence, that he apparently never had lost in spite of it all, his large blue eyes that were able to conceal nothing, his strange tie to his computer. A hardly noticeable smile flashed over Aya's lips. //_Cybersex_//  
And Ken. He loved Ken for his … for … for … for no other reason then hat he was Ken. That he never concealed his emotions, never lied, and never gave up no matter what came, something Aya couldn't do any longer. He loved him for that. That he was with all his heart on the ball, no matter what it was. He coached his kids with hundred percent enthusiasm, he hated Schwarz hundred percent, he gave hundred percent on a mission, he was hundred percent friend, he tripped over a flowerpot in the shop hundred percent, he couldn't cook hundred percent, he stood hundred percent by himself and Weiß and he drove Aya every time hundred percent crazy. He loved Ken for Ken. Again a short smile flashed over Aya's lips. Ken.

"That I need you?"

And he hated it when Yoji got drunk, when he went clubbing and didn't come home until the early morning hours. He hated to know that this was Yoji's way to escape his thoughts. He hated to know that he could do nothing against it. He had his own problems to deal with. Besides they were all old enough to handle their own. Weren't they?  
And he hated it that Omi lived a double life. Everyone lived one nevertheless they could pay one life more attention than the other. Omi on the other hand … during the day Omi was a student, a student like everyone else, in his spare time Omi was a Florist who loved his job, and at night Omi was an assassin. Omi was forced to carry his cheerful mask day in, day out. But he had his own problems to deal with. Besides they were all old enough to handle their own. Weren't they?  
And Ken … he hated the look in Ken's wonderful eyes when he killed, he hated the emptiness which spread out in them each time. He hated it when Ken cried in the night, cried because of Kase, because of his missed life, because of Yoji and Omi, and, like last night, because of him. He hated it when Ken was forced to lie about himself, about Yoji, Omi.. about Aya.

"Do you do that?"

Did he? For whom did he speak? For Aya? For Ran? Who was it that sat with Ken in the dark of the house and said that he needed them, all of them? Was it Ran, who after so long availed himself of the opportunity of showing that he still existed, that he hadn't died at that time with his parents? Or was it Aya, who weakened after such a long time exhausted and no longer willing to keep the distance to his teammates, to those men with whom he had experienced so much already? Wasn't Aya Ran and wasn't Ran entitled to be heard?

"Aa."  
"Where have you been, Aya?"  
"Why are you so interested in where I was?"  
"What should I say?"  
"To whom?"  
"What should I tell?"  
"To whom, Ken, whom?"  
"Her."

* * *

Well, that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed it. I work on the third and last part of this story and hope I can present it soon. Till than … thanks for reading and take care. 

Greets  
Caffreys


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: as always … not mine!

Pairing: Aya x Ken (hinted – almost – well – anyway)

Part 3/3

And again … **SPECIAL THANKS TO CARROTHIEN** for proof reading this chapter!  
I'll keep her! ;) So, should I ever write a story in English again, I have already someone to proofread my stuff.

**HeatherR:** You are right! Ken did less of the brooding in the second chapter than Aya did and I think, it is also like that in this chapter. I never noticed this before. Hmm….  
And again thank you! I'm very glad that you love this story so far and that you reviewed my story. I've read a lot of stories here and sometimes I read some reviews before I started to read the story and whenever I saw, that you have reviewed it, I could be sure, that the story is worth reading. :) Oh, what a sentence! O.o So I was more than happy to see, that you reviewed mine.

**carrothien:** big kiss for your help!! I know you were very busy the last few days and so I'm very thankful that you could proofread the chapter. And I'm also very happy that you love the whole thing, also my way to describe Ran's feelings. It was the first time I wrote such a story, so detailed and with so many thoughts. I think I'm better in doing this, than to write a story with many conversations and less thoughts. I think I'll keep it that way. :)

**gillie:** Oh my god! What a hell of a review! WOW! I also know your reviews like I know HeatherR's. As I said, I often looked into the reviews of other stories before starting the story and when I saw that you also have reviewed I didn't need more to be sure. :)  
When I wrote this story I didn't think of Ken been drunk. Sure he drinks a lot of the stuff, but I … well, I don't know. Theoretical it should work. He is a young healthy assassin and shouldn't get drunk. Practically he shouldn't know what he says or do, should pass out and wake up 24 hours later with a hangover that let him promise to never ever touch alcohol again. :) Well, you can choose now!  
In the manga Ken knew, that Aya was the name of his sister and I used that. I also like this idea, that Ken always knew Aya's real name. And oh did I love their first and second encounter. That was absolutely great.  
And you are right! Aya knows Ran but is afraid of what he would discover if he let Ran out. And I also agree with you, that Ken is a very nice last picture to have in your mind.

So, again tank you all for reading my story and for reviewing it.

Here is the last part! Enjoy it!

-----------------------------------

It was a question that Ken had never deliberately asked himself until yesterday, until this mission. He knew, what he could tell about Omi or who Yoji was should ever something happen to one of them. But Aya … what should he say? He was a good leader, always kept a cool and level head? He was a person who loved order, money, and privacy? He was a man of few words and owner of a compulsory gun licence glare? Wow! And yet, for that matter, why not also that Aya had probably the most beautiful and most mysterious eyes Ken had ever seen and what he thought about the rest … was something Ken would probably never tell Aya or anyone else for that matter.

"We've all, more or less, a reason why we're in Weiß, why we're bothering to do this day after day. Each has another story, a story that brought him to Weiß. Omi through Persia who had rescued him years ago, Yoji had lost Asuka, had gotten into troubles and if not for Kritiker he would certainly no longer be alive. I was dead to the world, burned in the blaze that my once best friend had set in order to kill me and had nothing left to go or to live for. We've sold our souls to Kritiker without the right of withdrawal. We all do our best to survive and try to make the world a little better. The price for that is high and we all pay it, but never the less we do it! What's your reason, your motivation, Aya?"

"…" It wasn't as if Aya didn't want to say something, he only couldn't. What should he answer to that? Of course Ken knew the answer to that, he had to or else Aya wouldn't be here, but he couldn't say it. What did Ken expect of him? He wasn't ready to speak about that, not ready to give up on his protective barrier behind his mask and to step forward. Should he answer him his structure would collapse, he would make himself vulnerably, would proceed himself defenceless into his team mates arms, his friends. He would have to admit to himself and the others that he was weak. Yet hadn't he just admitted that they were more than team mates? Friends?

"You know what, Aya? Forget it! Simply forget it! Don't tell me, I don't want to hear it! I know the answer, but I had hoped to hear it from _you._ I seriously had believed we could talk, but it was well an error. I was a fool to believe you would trust me, to believe we … _I_ would after all the time be worth your trust. We simply go on with that, it's probably the best, and if I die one day then ask Omi and Yoji who I was, if you are interested in it, which I doubt! And if you should die one day, I only hope for you that you provided well and wrote your memoirs, for if not, than the last person who really knew you, who could have tell something about you, was you yourself. How sad." Ken had emptied the glass in his hand and had placed it back again on the table. He hadn't looked at Aya a single time, hadn't looked him in his beautiful blue, almost violet eyes, a single time, for if he would have done it he wouldn't have been able to resist the fury and the sorrow that tried to well up in himself. Aya … Aya was so much more, so much more

Aya swallowed hard when he fixed Ken bewildered. The emotions, the fury and the sorrow that resonated in Ken's voice hadn't escaped his attention, the resignation that tried to spread out in the young man. Slowly Aya sunk from the sofa to the ground next to Ken while he didn't let the young man out of his sight. He didn't know, what it was, what induced him to do so, but what he knew was that he wasn't able to just part from Ken like that. He didn't want Ken to be sad because of him. Not again. Never again. There was no way back anymore, no escape behind the mask, no tomorrow, only today. Today was good. Today was a good day. A new beginning. Wasn't it?

Slowly he refilled their glasses again with whiskey, took his glass and swung it, lost in his thoughts, in his hand. "Aya." Aya couldn't remember when his voice sounded so weakly, so unsteadily the last time. It was certainly not more than a whisper, but let nevertheless freeze Ken.  
"Huh?"  
"Aya. Aya is my motivation, my life, all I'm living for."  
Ken seemed to disbelieve his ears when he heard Aya speak. Was he really ready to speak about that, was he really willing to confess why he was here, what he lived for?

"Aya … God, she was so wonderful, so fragile, so full of life … and now …!" Aya aborted, knew not what he should say more. He had never thought about what he would say, what he would tell about his sister should he ever be willing to talk about her. And now the moment has come. Now here he sat on the floor of the living room of the Weiß-house with Ken, that young man he already had to owe his life to so often, that man who already owed Aya so often for his life, and what had he to tell about his sister, his wonderful, unique Sleeping Beauty? Sleeping Beauty! The bitter truth was there was no knight in shining armour who would ever awaken her, no yet so noble notion that would free her out of her darkness. The truth was different and in opposition to all the people who perceived Sleeping Beauty as romantic was that Aya was aware of the 100 years, more than aware. Fourteen months! Fourteen months in which he hadn't heard her voice, in which he hadn't seen her smile, fourteen months that were like 100 years for him. Sleeping Beauty was no longer a fairy tale for him, it was a truth, a truth that seemed to stick like a bitter pill in his throat.

"It was unmeant! It was … the situation was … I was still conducted from our encounter and awoke in an environment that was totally strange to me. I had to have spoken in my sleep … about her … it was arguably enough to convince Yoji I would be Aya. I saw no reason to correct this error. I didn't know him, didn't know you, wasn't willing to know you, had no reason to trust you. The time passed and thus also my distrust, my suspicion towards all of you, nevertheless I never was able to tell you about me! It was enough, what you knew about me was enough! No reason to contract a friendship, a tie that run the risk of being destroyed at the very same day, a tie, that let me run the risk of loosing what was near and dear to me! Always separated work from private life! You were work, Aya was my life!"

Ken tugged at his Shirt, somehow this conversation got unpleasant, unpleasant to hear the truth. Aya had never spoken so much, never so much about himself and now …! Wasn't it what he had wanted? Didn't he want Aya to open up, to tell him who Aya was, who Ran was? And now he wanted nothing more than to get up, wanted to forget this very evening, make it annulled … work! So they were work for him, nothing more?

"I understand." Ken swallowed hard, tried to conceal how much Aya's words hurt him. Again he made a gulp of his whiskey while he sought again the point in the distance, that point that seemed to inevitable become manifested in the coffee table.

"No, you don't." Ken's reaction didn't escape Aya, his uneasiness on his words, his revelation. Aya wasn't certainly sure why, but something seemed to disturb Ken, something what Aya had said, something that he shouldn't have said. He wasn't sure what it was, but what he knew was that it concerned him. Nothing ever should make the brunette sad again, not if Aya was able to prevent it. He didn't want to see Ken sad because of him, never again.

"Ken?"  
"…"  
"You don't understand it, do you?"

No, he didn't. He didn't understand how Aya could speak about them that way. Work. They were nothing more to him than work? Were they worth no than a job? Clock out and no longer a need to think of it until the next time? There were so many Masato Takahashi's in this world. What if one day one of them succeeded?

"Hai! I understand! You don't need to say more! Don't worry, I won't bother you any longer with this subject! You said it more than clear, what we are for you! Don't worry, work will override!"

"No, you don't understand it, Ken!" Aya sighed deeply as he grasped his glass again. With a large gulp he emptied it and let it sink into his lap. "You don't understand it." he was hardly to be heard. How should he explain it to Ken, how should he say what they meant to him? It was all so new for him! For Aya! Aya didn't know these feelings, this tie, this urge to open up to his teammates, his friends. Ran. Ran knew it. Ran knew how to deal with that, but where was Ran? Would he step forward from his last tier and speak, would he take a stand? There was probably no moment in which Aya would have wished more to see Ran than in this instant.

"Then explain it to me, Aya!"  
"I don't know how!"  
"What should I say?"  
"…"  
"What should I tell?"  
"…"  
"What should I remember?"  
"…"  
"… and Ran?"  
"…" slowly Aya shook his head while he steadily stared into space.  
"Are we really no more than work to you, Aya?" Ken's voice lost itself in the quiet of the living room, too weak to enforce.

Were they only work to him? No, of course not! That was what he wanted to say, what he wanted to let Ken know. God, they were so much more than that, so much more. Everyone! Everyone had become his family, had become his support, next to Aya … Aya … his Sleeping Beauty …! God, with each day … with each day, which elapsed he became weaker and weaker, became aware of the reality he lived in. How should he help her, Aya, how should he awake her out of her sleep, if he himself didn't believe in it any more? Fourteen months! Fourteen months were a long time, a time in which so much could happen and much it was that happened. He had run into Kritiker's clutches, he was a murderer, he had gotten to know Yoji and Omi, he had gotten to know Ken … Ken

"Iie, I didn't say that!"  
"And yet it sounded as if."  
"Hn."

"What was it you wanted to say?" It was again and again fascinating for Ken to observe how Aya lost himself in his thoughts, when his wonderful blue, almost violet eyes drifted into distance. It was in those moments in which Ken wanted nothing more than to take Aya in his arms, hug him, hold him close and never let go again, give him support. Just like that. Just like that?

"At the beginning … at the beginning it was like that … work, nothing more … it was … simply a new group, a new team in which Kritiker had stuck me. I wasn't willing to open up to you because I knew … because I thought that I wouldn't stay long with you. Work … Weiß was work for me … work that allowed me to offer my sister what she needed. Medical care. Yet Weiß became more … much more for me, more than I ever would have wanted to allow! Ken … you mean substantially more to me than work, you snuck your way into my heart and I could do nothing about it. All of a sudden you were there, simply so, simply there! I began to see more in you, more than work, more than Bombay, Balinese and Siberian … I began to worry about you, my visits by Aya no longer consisted of only telling her about the past, about begging her to wake up … I started to tell her about you, what I do, what we do, where we live, about Momoe-san, about the Koneko, about Yoji's charm, about Omi's innocent being and about you and your love for soccer, your love for children and your certainty to hundred percent put your foot in your mouth whenever you get the chance to …!"

What a klutz he was. A dreamer who lost himself in the day. Differently from what he would have expected, Ken was not furious about Aya's statements, quite the contrary, something was different. What was it? It was the truth. He was like that, a klutz … no, not a klutz … a daydreamer, a 19-year-old assassin who didn't give up dreaming, who still could see the good in life, although he destroyed life in the name of the good.

"Aya …?"  
"Hn?"  
"Who is Ran?"

"Ran is … was … different. Ran idolized his sister; he did everything in his power for her. Ran loved to read and occasionally went out with his friends. Ran didn't like girls, he avoided any contact to Aya's strange friends. It went even so far that he once broke his a leg when he burst out of a window to escape them when they tried to storm his room. Ran liked chess, action movies, children and green tea Ran was …"

"…Aya!"  
"Hn?"  
"Ran … he is still there! All you told me about Ran is what I can see in you. Ok, up to the part with the action movies and perhaps also yet the part with the children … I mean, until now you have always succeeded in bringing each child to tears… however it is as if you would have exactly described yourself, Aya …! God, you even have sprained your wrist once when you tried to escape from this … what was her name again … Sakura … Well, I admit I was out of guilt, but who could really bargain for you to actually step into the puddle of water!"

"Hn …!" Aya could remembered this day well. It was a painful event that earned him the "motherly affection" of "Scary Sakura". As always Sakura swarmed around him and nobody knew exactly where Ken's mind was at that moment. Aya doubted strongly that Ken knew it himself, but the fact was that he turned the floor of the Koneko into an indoor swimming-pool while he observed stare "Scary Sakura'", as she pursued him, was sign enough to entertain that he probably tried to make contact with Area 51. Aya's revenge was bitter and was based on Russian manner, served cold. Since that, Ken bewared to enter the cold storage room of the shop without a jacket.

"Aya?"  
"Aa?"  
"Are we really more for you, than Weiß? More than only a group of assassins who follow Kritiker's orders?"

Were they? Hadn't he said that already? Yes, they were! They were more than only work for him. One year, he had now spent one year with them and they were the first who had snuck their way into his heart. He wasn't able to live any longer without the three Weiß-members. He trusted them so much, more than he admitted them, showed them. He himself had admitted to it already a long time ago, long before this conversation, but too much fixed on his very own problems that he would have let them get close to him. However, this conversation, Ken … this mission, that mission, in which he nearly had lost his life, that mission, when Masato Takahashi had fired … jammed … so much went through his head … Aya … who would attend to Aya? Kritiker? Would they really do it? Would they keep their promise? And if yes, what would happen to the others? What would happen to Yoji and Omi, what would happen to Ken? Would they come to grips with that? Would he be replaced, and if this were so how would they react? His team mates, his friends, his family? He didn't want to think about it, didn't want to be replaced, he wanted to be here, here with them, with Weiß, with Aya … and what if one day something should happen to him? What if Masato Takahashi's gun wouldn't have had a jam, what would have happened? What would happen to Aya? What if she wakes up and asks about him? What if,

What should he say? What should he tell? What should he remember? What would he remember? Who was Aya? Would she understand?

"Hai. Much more." and finally he understood, understood the questions that tormented Ken, understood the anxiety that hid behind that. Why now? Why only now? Why hadn't he listen earlier? Aya! Aya was no longer only his life; it was also the life of the other. She was more for them, than only a girl that lay in a hospital in Tokyo and fought against an endless sleep. Aya was more, Aya was no Sleeping Beauty, Aya was Ran's sister and they worried about her, everyone worried about her. Aya was Ran, Aya was their team mate, their friend and Ken was worried about him, about her, about Aya, about … Aya. Ken …

"Aya?"  
"Hmm?"  
"May I … would you …"  
"…"

A last time Ken took a gulp of his whiskey before he placed the empty glass back on the table. He didn't know where to turn his view, what he should do. This conversation turned over in his thoughts. He didn't know what he should do, what he should say. Aya was so different, Aya talked to him, Aya was frank with him and honest, the first time that Ken could be sure, but what now? Aya …

Who was Aya? Would she understand?

"Aya … I would like to learn more about Aya!"

More about Aya? Of course, he would tell Ken everything, now … he would tell him everything, everything he wanted!

"Aya?"  
"Hai!"  
"My sister?"  
"Iie!"

A look at the bottle that stood between Ken and him sufficed to let Aya refill the glasses that stood on the table. It wasn't much, just the two, than it was over. He had come so far; so far, farther than he had thought he would come an hour ago. An hour. An hour ago he was on his way home, on the way from the hospital, from his sister … and now? Now he sat here with Ken … Ken … how often had he characterised him as an idiot, how often had he campaigned against him, again and again …why? Because he was an useless klutz? No, that's not, what he was! Ken was everything, but that! Ken was so much more, so much … more.

"You mean Ran?"  
"Iie. Aya … it's Aya I've met on the roof, and it's Aya I want to get to learn more about. It's Aya I want, Aya … and then we attend to Ran …"

This whole evening was odd, so odd. He wasn't able to remember when he ever sat together with Aya for such a long time, talked for such a long time, really talked, about him, about Weiß, about his life. Never. Sadly never was the answer, but now … now he sat here with Aya, Aya who never talked about himself, Aya whom he knew now for such a long time, tried to get through to for such a long time … Aya …

"I don't want to lose you, lose you to Masato Takahashi!"  
"…"  
"Promise!"  
"… I promise!"  
"Would you …?"  
"Hn?"  
"… tell me about you?"

Whatever it was, whatever it was, that gave him in this moment the peace he so long longed for, was enough, enough to let him contentedly breath deeply. Breath deeply, as he looked Ken into the eyes, into those eyes he already had seen so often, so often and nevertheless he saw it only now. A blue how he had never seen it before. No, not blue, turquoise, green, what was it … he didn't know. He didn't know. He only knew, that Ken coached his Kids with hundred percent enthusiasm, he hated Schwarz hundred percent, he gave hundred percent in a mission, he was hundred percent friend, he tripped over a flowerpot in the shop hundred percent, he couldn't cook hundred percent, he stood hundred percent by himself and Weiß and he drove Aya every time hundred percent crazy.

And it was probably those contentment that let him act, those contentment that he needed let loose. A contentment that he hadn't experienced for so long. A feeling that he wasn't able to describe, a feeling that he was allowed to experience only now again, in that moment as he leaned forward, his eyes closed and breathed against Ken's lips.

"Hai!"

He loved Ken for Ken. A hundred percent.

And it was probably those contentment's that Ken thought to have lost a long time ago, those pleasures in life he had given up a long time ago that let him answer … let him answer to those delicate lips that touched him, gently, carefully. A feeling in which he seemed to be drowned, a kiss, a contact, nothing more, so innocently and nevertheless …

"Yo, guys, you are still awake! What are you doing up so late yet?"  
"Thinking Yoji, thinking."  
"Alas! And what about fearless leader?"  
"Earthworms!  
"Huh? Earthworms?"  
"Simply, only earthworms!"

Tomorrow. Tomorrow was good. Tomorrow was another day. A new day. But today was better. Today was a better day. A new beginning. Wasn't it?

---------------------------

So, that's it! I hope you liked it and aren't disappointed about the ending. As I said in the warning … it's only Aya/Ken hinted. :) One day I'll try a yaoi, but up to now I haven't had the heart to do so.

Thanks for accompany through the story and hope I'll see you soon again.

I wish you a very merry Christmas and … a happy new year sing! ;)

Greets  
Caffreys


End file.
